Audrey
by SupernaturalFanPerson
Summary: When a demonic fire destroys Sam and his wife Jessica's apartment, only one of the two escapes. But when Dean finds Sam in a rundown motel room a few towns over he discovers his little brother is accompanied by a little bundle of... well, hardly joy.
1. Chapter 1: Bohemian Rhapsody

**Hey, guys. As you read in the summary, this story involves Sam having a child. Just to clarify, this is pretty much a realistic AU. Sam went to college and the Yellow Eyed Demon killed Jess :( just like before. The only difference is John hasn't disappeared. He just works alone a lot more since he and Sam fought when Sam announced that he'd be going to Stanford. **

**Well, now that I've got that covered do I even need to say that I don't own Supernatural? I hope you like this story and continue reading it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Audrey<strong>

_**Is this the real life?**_  
><em><strong>Is this just fantasy?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Caught in a landslide,<strong>_  
><em><strong>No escape from reality...<strong>_

_**-Queen, "Bohemian Rhapsody"**_

Sam turned on his side and groaned, barely awake. "J's. It's your turn." He put his arm around his wife.

Jess was done with college and was currently a nurse at the hospital- that was, before the baby. She was always so close to Stanford that they could eat lunch together, when Sam wasn't at one of his law school classes.

"Jess?" Her blonde curls bounced as she turned. "'s your turn."

"You sure?" She smiled, and they were so close their noses touched and Sam's heart fluttered.

"I went last time she cried." He whispered. "But... maybe we could make a deal."

Jessica smiled, pulling him closer and pressing their lips together.

"Okay," Sam answered between kisses. "You got me. I'll go." One more kiss and they breathed. Sam sat up, rubbing his hand over his eyes in drowsiness. He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I'll get her." Jess whispered in his ear, pushing him back down and planting one more before getting up herself. Sam rolled back around and fell asleep.

..ooOOoo..

Jess tugged subconsciously on her nightgown as she took the stairs. It was a present from Sam. After their wedding, actually. Sam had handed it to her privately during their honeymoon in New Orleans. "It's our wedding!" She'd said. "You're not supposed to get me anything!" Sam'd just laughed.

Yawning, she turned into Audrey's nursery. The little girl was six months old and still tended to wake up a few times every night.

Pulling down one side of the crib, Jessica scooped her up and sat down in the rocking chair, before sighing.

Milk. She forgot the milk.

Setting Audrey carefully back in her bed, she went back downstairs and warmed up a bottle.

She peeped into their bedroom on her way to the fridge. Sam's long shape was unmoving, dead asleep and grasping the few short hours he might get until it was his turn to comfort his daughter.

Jessica pushed open the quiet door to Audrey's room, only to drop the bottle in horrid excitement.

"Saaaaam!" She shrieked.

..ooOOoo..

Sam flipped out of bed and grabbed his gun from underneath as he raced up the stairs, suddenly wide awake.

"Jess!" He called, bursting into the nursery. At first there seemed nothing wrong. But Audrey was fixated on the ceiling above her.

Sam looked up in horror as the flames surrounded his wife. Cursing heavily, he threw down his gun and grabbed Audrey, who was now sobbing, and taking one more look at the love of his life before running to safety, his daughter cradled in his arms.

..ooOOoo..

Dean was working a case alone in Washington when he got the news. Bobby had heard from Travis who'd heard from Jim who'd heard from a friend that there'd been a suspicious looking fire up north- at Sam's place.

Dean's face paled in the middle of that noisy diner. "Can I getcha anythin' else?" The waitress stood in front if him impatiently, smacking her gum loudly.

"N-no." He looked up at the overly-dressed woman. Christ, lady. Want some face with that makeup?

"Well?" She held her hand out for money.

Dean sighed, too worried to argue. He slapped down a fifty and muttered to keep the change.

"We-ll. Th-thanks." She said, suddenly polite.

Dean hadn't heard from Sam in ages. After Dad and Sammy fought, they'd kind of went their separate ways. But now Dad was in some remote forest with a Wendigo, Dean was flying solo, and Sam may or may not be alive, so Dean had to go. They were brothers.

When Bobby found out about the girl, he knew he had to tell Dean, but he didn't want to be the one to do it. No one had known. Not John or Dean or even himself until he got the call about the fire. And there was no telling what Dean's reaction would be. Dean answered his cell on the third ring, and Bobby casually mentioned Sam's location among other things as he gathered the courage to switch the subject.

"Oh, and Dean?" Bobby added as Dean was about to hang up. "There's somethin' you should know."

"Yeah?" Dean asked impatiently.

"Yeah, uh... Well, how do I say this?"

"For god's sake, spit it out!" Dean interrupted, followed by a quick apology. He was really worried.

"Hesgotakid." Bobby rushed, cringing.

"Sorry, Bobby, couldn't catch that." The calmness in the twenty-three year old's voice informed the hunter he really hadn't heard him. If he did... Well, he'd probably be flipping out right now.

"I said... Sam. He's got a, he's got a daughter, Dean."

Dean swerved, swearing he'd heard Bobby wrong and cussing like a sailor. "Call me when you get news of Sam, Uncle Dean." Bobby added before hanging up.

..ooOOoo..

"Hey, Jude. Don't make it bad, take a sad song, and make it better..." Sam sang softly to his drowsy daughter.

Sure, they were in a motel room in some sleepy town called Grangeville, but Sam did what he could for her. It'd been almost one week since the fire and Sam knew two things- one: Jess was gone. And two: He'd smelled sulfur.

Rocking her back and forth, Sam kissed Audrey softly before placing her on the bed. (The motel don't offer cribs.) He had crafted a wall of blankets around the edges of the bed, the closest he could come to assuring Audrey's safety. He laid next to her, closing his eyes... only to wake up to the screaming of the baby and a vicious knock on the door.

Sam hadn't gotten more than ten minutes of sleep in the last four days. Audrey was constantly crying and reaching out for the disappeared mother she'd come to love.

He held a screaming Audrey in his hands and shuffled tiredly to the door.

"You keep that kid quiet or you're out!" The manager screamed, causing Audrey to bawl even more at the sudden noise.

Sam tucked her closer protectively as the manager gave her a look of disgust before turning and leaving. Sam shut the door and went to change Audrey's diaper with the last one he had.

Knock, knock.

Audrey whimpered and Sam gave her a scared look as her chin began to quiver. Don't cry, please. He thought. I know you want your mother, so do I, trust me, but she's gone.

She's gone.

The knocking became more persistent and his daughter began to cry again. Sam held her and flung the door open. "I swear, I'm taking care of it. Just- let me put her to sleep. Really-"

"Sam? It's me." Sam stopped and took another look. "Dean?"

The older brother stepped over the salt line and entered the room, never taking his eyes off of the baby.

Sam closed the door with his free hand, sitting on the bed.

"What's her name?" Dean asked quietly and simply at the swaddled baby girl.

"Audrey." Audrey began to cry again and Dean realized how completely lost he would be in this situation, but Sam handled it, comforting her tiredly and then sitting on the bed, ignoring Dean and focusing on his daughter.

Rocking her back and forth he began to sing, always the same song. It comforted him and Audrey, that Beatle's song. He couldn't place it- it just felt... right.

Dean could see how exhausted Sam was from a mile away. "Sammy?" He spoke up. They could deal with the whole reunion tomorrow.

"Yeah?" Sam looked up and Dean was struck again by the fact he couldn't comprehend. His brother was a father. He'd actually carried out a normal life like he said he would. Well, until now, Dean thought bitterly.

"When was the last time you slept?" He questioned. Sam shrugged. "Dunno." Dean nodded, eyeing the extensive collection of five-hour-energies on the table in the corner.

"I'm holding Audrey," He warned. The name sounded foreign to him, he thought, as he took the small thing into his arms.

"You ask for a crib?"

"Don' h've 'ny." Sam replied sleepily, feeling guilty of the relief he felt for not having to deal with Audrey's crying for a minute. He understood her distress- he'd been crying for Jess, too.

"Okay..." Dean set the girl- no, his niece- down on the second bed, inside a giant wall of blankets and pillows Sam must've crafted.

Sam was lying across the bed, his long body covering the entire length. Dean tried to make him comfortable. "Audrey." He whispered, and Dean complied. Sam wrapped his arms around her, his whole body relaxing.

Dean smiled to himself as he took off Sam's shoes and tucked covers around the sleeping duo.

He sat down in the desk chair, rubbing his hands over his eyes. Standing up, he searched the room for Advil, spotting a bottle next to all of Sam's stuff (could that really be all he's got?) and stole a couple, swallowing them dry.

Nonchalantly, he poked around in the duffel, spotting Sam's wallet. He guiltily pulled it out, examining the contents:

Forty dollars (Thank God Dean and his credit cards came when they did), a driver's license, a few credit cards and business cards, and a few wallet sized pictures, which Dean pulled out to flip through.

The first was a wedding picture. Dean'd been there for that. Dad hadn't. After Sam left, Dad decided that work came before his son's Normal Life affairs. Jess looked beautiful in her wedding gown and Sam looked so happy, like this was the moment he'd been waiting for.

The second was of the threesome in the hospital, a beaming Sam flanked by a tired Jess, who was holding a red faced newborn baby in her arms.

The third seemed to have been taken recently. Jessica was sitting on a bench in the park, laughing at the camera and holding her hand up in a half-attempt to block her face from the shot. This picture seemed more worn, as if Sam sat fingering it at night. Dean smiled sadly, tucking them back into the leather folds and placing the entire wallet back with Sam's stuff.

Dean was in the bathroom when Audrey began crying again. He walked out expecting to see the girl simply hungry or wet, but he was caught off guard by the sight before him.

The maid froze in the doorway like a deer in the headlights.

Dean raised his gun and took a step closer, but the woman shrunk back. "Who are you!" He demanded.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone was here just... let me explain." She walked up to Dean, but tripped and landed on top of Sam.

"Oh!" She said, but Sam was out cold, all that caffeine mixed with exhaustion catching up with him. The maid stood back up and ran out, probably scared to death by the gun. She closed it with a bang, the knock rocking the entire flimsy room- including the baby.

"No!" Dean screamed, dropping the gun and running after his niece, plunging headfirst at the dirty tile floor. But he knew he wouldn't make it in time, and as he dove forwards, his hand came up inches short.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked the first chapter. I appreciate any reviews, they really keep me writing. I'll update as soon as possible- next week at the most. Thanks for reading!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Dreaming With a Broken Heart

**Halleluja! Sorry I didn't post sooner, but the site was being all funky! I've kept you waiting long enough, so...**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Audrey<span>**

****_**When you're dreaming with a broken heart**_  
><em><strong>Then waking up is the hardest part<strong>_  
><em><strong>You roll outta bed and down on your knees<strong>_  
><em><strong>And for a moment you can hardly breathe<strong>_  
><em><strong>Wondering was she really here?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Is she standing in my room?<strong>_  
><em><strong>No she's not, 'cause she's gone, gone, gone, gone, gone...<strong>_

_**-Dreaming With a Broken Heart, John Meyer**_

Dean didn't know what he was waiting for. Actually, he did- whatever sickening sounds a baby makes when it's dropped head first. He cringed, but no crying or thumping ensued. Dean looked up and saw, miraculously, Sam, holding her carefully in his arms.

Dean stood up, jaw dropped. How did Sam get there so fast? What was that? Thirty seconds? "Sam?" He questioned, muttering 'Christo' (just in case) but Sam just looked up in amazement and confusion.

"I acted fast, I guess." He shrugged. "All I thought about was..." Sam hesitated for a moment. "I don't know. After losing- losing Jess. I-I didn't want to lose Audie, too." His voice had gone from a normal volume to a whisper as he completed his sentence. "What happened? All I saw was Audrey falling, and then... I caught her, I guess. All the sudden she was just in my arms."

Audrey began squirming uncomfortably, the happiness of the safety of her father's arms waning with hunger.

Sam recognized the cry, dismissing the eccentric incident for the moment and handing the girl to Dean, who watched closely as his brother prepared the bottle. Audrey whimpered softly and Dean looked down at his niece. He'd never seen her up close before, but now he noticed the likeness she had to her mother and father. She had light blonde hair, just like Jessica, and Sammy's chocolate brown eyes, no doubt sharing his brother's quality to melt Dean's hard outer core with a properly placed puppy-eyed stare.

"Here..." Sam brought the bottle over to Audrey, yawning as he took her into his arms. "I'm sorry, honey." He whispered. "I know, it's cold..." Sam and Jess had been feeding her warm milk all of her short life. But, he realized, everything was changing now.

Sam could barely keep his eyes open. Going from alternating who gets up to help Audrey to doing it single-handedly for a week was taking it's toll on him, not to mention the dreams. They were almost always bad. Some nights he would relive Jess pinned to the roof, bloody and burning. Others he would have a memory or a flashback, only to wake up and realize it was all a dream. Either way, Sam knew how much he needed rest, despite the bad mood he would most likely be in when he woke up.

"Sam?" Dean began as Sam fed Audrey the cold milk. "I can do that, you know, while you get some sleep." Sam nodded, gratefully handing the feeding girl to his brother.

"Just, hold it at an angle like this." Sam tweaked Dean's position. "And hold her a little tighter. Don't let her fall." He pulled Audrey closer.

"I don't want to hurt her." Dean muttered, the latest event replaying in his head. They didn't need another close call like that.

"Don't worry," Sam replied, but Dean looked scared to pull her in and the father worried she would roll out of his hands. "On second thought, maybe I should just-"

"No." Dean was determined, sinking onto the bed slowly. "I got this."

Sam nodded reluctantly, kissed Audrey on the forehead, and collapsed onto his own bed, where he instantly slipped into an exhausted unconsciousness.

When Audrey was done with the bottle, Dean set her down in the homemade crib. He grabbed a beer and tensed at the sound of police cars outside. Peeking out of the curtained window, he was relieved to see they had stopped across the street. Then, an ambulance pulled up and a stretcher was unloaded.

"Crap," Dean muttered, grabbing his jacket and setting down his drink. After writing a quick note to Sam, he crossed the busy street and into the parking lot of an insurance company- Logan & Logan.

He stood next to another onlooker, the blue and red lights reflecting on his face. "What's going on?" He asked the man. The stranger pushed up his glasses nervously, glancing at the younger man. "I dunno. Some freak accident." Dean nodded and dug through his jacket until he found an ID.

"Agent Helsing." He introduced as he ducked under the police tape. "What happened?" The officer looked up. "What's the FBI care about a simple accident?"

"Nothing, sir, just in the area." The man motion for Dean to follow as they walked through the ajar door. "Was he a, uh, Logan?"

"Yep, Steven Logan Jr."

"And what happened?" Dean asked upon viewing the scene. It was an office room- but there was ice everywhere. Dean looked down and found his shoe in a bloody puddle. Wearing a face of disgust, he stepped back a few steps.

"The evidence points to... hail."

"Hail?" Dean asked. He looked up. Yeah, there's a roof.

"Yes. Hail. He was hit many times by hail the size of baseballs. Especially in the neck and temple."

Dean grimaced. "Okay, thank you, officer." Shoving his hands in his pockets to avoid the winter wind, Dean passed the medics and headed outside. It wasn't cold out, just windy, but the air threatened to turn icy any day now. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky and as Dean reached the ambulance, he'd lost all suspicions that there was anything "normal" about Logan's death.

He walked back out and under the tape, and across to the motel. "What's going on?" Sam asked nervously from the bed when Dean opened the creaking door.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you tomorrow." Sam nodded, checked the time, and sunk back into the thin sheets as Audrey slept on beside him.

**..ooOOoo..**

"Jess!" Sam called to remind his wife who's turn it was, before realizing she wasn't next to him anymore. He groggily sat up at the sound of his daughter's cries. Holding Audrey in his arms, he looked through the curtains at the empty parking spot in front of their room. It was light out. Sam had slept all the way through the night, and Dean must be out doing who-knows-what.

Just as the little girl began to calm down, Sam heard the familiar rumble as Dean pulled back into the motel.

"Hey," Sam greeted as his older brother entered the room. He raised his eyebrows at the bags in Dean's arms. "Where you been?"

Setting the plastic shopping bags on the floor, the hunter began to explain. "I went out for research."

He sighed and elaborated at the sight of his brother's confused face. "At that Joe Shmo insurance place across the street? Get this: Death by hale. Inside! And it's only November! Anyway, I looked into that," He slapped a pile of papers on the table as he talked. "And... I picked up some provisions."

Sam stood up and passed Audrey to her uncle as he crouched in front of the mountain of items.

"Diapers... Milk... Baby food... A carrier, nice!" He sifted through the items. "And a stuffed puppy?" Sam held up the floppy eared thing to face his brother, who shrugged.

"Kids love toys! And don't give me that look!" He added at the sight on his little brother's face. "Dead salesmen aren't the only thing I researched." He grinned as Sam pegged the Beagle at him. "I named him Zeppy!" Sam rolled his eyes, taking the toy and handing it to Audrey, who grabbed it eagerly with a look of glee in her eyes.

Dean took out the carrier and set it on the bed. It was time his little brother got out of this stuffy room. "Want some fresh air?" He suggested.

Ten minutes later, the brothers were almost ready to disembark. Sam was on the bed with a smiling Audrey, putting on her miniature velcro shoes. Dean popped his head in the open door. "I got it ready," He said, pointing towards the car and the new carrier attached to the backseat. Sam nodded, pulling the little girl onto his hip.

God, she was growing fast. Almost six and a half months any day now. Sam would have to check a calendar, though. He hadn't been keeping track of time well lately. A combination of Audrey and nightmares called for many sleepless nights, followed by long days of doing nothing but entertaining her. Then Dean arrived and lifted the weight off of his brother, for which Sam was extremely grateful. But in his gut he knew raising Audrey was more important than finding whatever killed Jess. Maybe when she was older, just maybe. A pang of sorrow struck the new father when he realized his baby girl would have to grow up without a mother- just like him. But he could tell her stories... If he could help it, Audrey would never forget her mom.

_**..ooOOoo..**_

_"Hey!" Jessica poked her head out of the bedroom._

_"Hi, honey." Sam set down his books and greeted her with a kiss. "What's for dinner?" Jessica rocked back onto her heels. "Um... I-I didn't make dinner." Sam looked disappointed, tired and hungry after a long day at school. "But, I did make reservations." Sam raised his eyebrows in surprise and suspicion but his wife just smiled back._

_"I've got to change." She said, gesturing towards the bedroom. Sam nodded happily. "What time's the reservation for?"_

_"Six thirty!" She called as she shut the door. Sam grabbed a nice, clean shirt from the laundry room and switched into it. As he grabbed a jacket and keys, he heard the click of the bedroom door._

_"You read-" Sam called, stopping abruptly when he turned to face her. "You look beautiful." He whispered. Jessica was wearing a little black dress, her hair tied back in an elegant pony that fell gracefully down her back._

_"Well, thank you." Jess smoothed her dress, smiling and putting her arm through Sam's. "What's this for anyway?" He asked._

_Jessica broke eye contact. "N...nothing." Sam grinned even wider. Jess always was a horrible lier._

**..ooOOoo..**

"Sam. Sam!" Sam jumped, startled. "Are you two coming?" He looked up at his brother, who was waiting in the doorway.

"Oh, y-yeah." Sam took Audrey in his arms and followed his brother to the car, where he had hooked the carrier into the backseat. Audrey was sound asleep as Sam placed her in the seat and buckled her in.

Sam ducked into the front seat and shut the door gently as Dean turned the key. Loud Metallica blasted through the Impala and Dean fumbled with the controls- but it was too late; the damage had been done. Sam got out quickly and unbuckled Audrey, who was now very much awake and wailing like a banshee.

"I guess she hasn't found her love for my music yet." Dean grumbled as he watched his brother rock the girl into calmness again. Sam chuckled, handing the stuffed animal to her to keep her entertained. Audrey smiled, clutching the toy close and stuffing it's head in her mouth.

Dean watched in disgust while Sam looked amused. "Oh, yeah, that's classy."

Sam gently pulled the girl's hands down. "It's just a stage, Dean." He said softly.

Dean rolled his eyes and turned back to the front seat. "Whatever. Where are we headed." Sam thought for a moment. He hadn't though about that. He and Jess had loved walking Audrey around town. "The park?"

Dean shrugged, turning around as he backed up. "Why not?"

**..ooOOoo..**

The instant the Impala rumbled to a halt facing the green grass and laughing children of Grangeville Park and Recreational Center, Sam knew they'd chosen the right place. Dean had "borrowed" a stroller, which he was now placing a giggling Audrey into as Sam surveyed the area.

"What do you think?" Dean asked. Sam didn't answer, just gazed off into the distance, his hand shielding his eyes from the sun.

"Sam?" Dean followed his brother's line of sight to the playground and frowned. He watched with Sam as a husband and wife held their son's hand as he slid down the slide. The two year old clapped with his smiling parents, who were proudly grinning from ear to ear.

"Sam, stop it. You don't need to be thinking about those things right now." Dean admonished gently. Sam nodded and grabbed the stroller's handlebars, but as he started walking, Dean noticed the tense way he moved and how tight his grip was on the stroller- his knuckles white against his California-tan skin.

_**..ooOOoo..**_

_"So?" Sam asked, sipping his wine. "Are you ever going to tell me why I deserve such a special dinner on a school night?" Jessica smiled again, shaking her head._

_"No?" The head waiter came over and whisked away their empty desert plates setting down the check._

_Jess reached for it before he did, slipping her credit card into the pouch and closing it again, giving Sam a look daring him to look at the prices. "You have to guess!" She teased._

_Sam thought for a moment. "Well, let's see... Does this have to do with why you are drinking apple juice in a wine glass?" Jess nodded vigorously._

_"And our dinner you ordered for us of baby back ribs, baby carrots, and ba- oh my god." Sam looked at her in shock. "You mean-"_

_She nodded happily. "Yes!" Sam shot up and so did she, hugging him as he swept her off her feet in front of everyone in the whole restaurant. At this moment, Sam didn't care who saw him or what they thought. He'd just done the hunter impossible- he was starting a family._

**..ooOOoo..**

"Woah!" Sam ducked as a football whistled past his head and a boy went running after it. The wind had picked up as the threesome began walking on a nearby path and it was getting harder and harder to push the stroller against the strong breeze.

"So about the insurance guy..." Sam questioned, looking over at Dean.

"Oh, yeah." Dean reported what he'd seen. "And when I checked out the body? It was disgusting. I figured only a witch would make it hail inside, but I didn't find any hexbags. There sure was a lot of blood, though,"

Sam shrugged. "I gotta know what happened." Dean nodded. "Figured. One piece of hail had lodged itself in his eye. Right in his eye. Another hit his head- and stuck there it was so sharp. And, uh, a bunch of knife-shaped ones pierced through his chest, which is pretty much torn to shreds. Of course all the ice is melted, but you get the idea." Sam nodded, squinting against the harsh winds. Unnaturally harsh.

Sam glanced around to see if anyone else had noticed the heavy wind and his heart stopped at the funnel heading right towards the park.

"Son of a..." Dean looked at the tornado and froze, but when a woman nearby screamed, he sprang into action. "Take Audrey!" He called over the roaring wind and commotion suddenly surrounding them. He pointed towards the library across the street. "That's probably our best bet!" He yelled. Sam nodded and unhooked the confused baby from her stroller, pulling her close and running across the street, Dean flanking him on his right.

Cars raced around them and people were running around in a mad dash, attempting to escape the sudden tornado. Sam's hair whipped in his face and Audrey was crying loudly, somehow managing to hold onto Zeppy.

"It's okay..." Sam muttered to her, though it made no difference. This was not okay. He pulled her tight and made sure Dean was close as they sprinted across the emptying streets.

"Faster!" Dean screamed as he looked back at the approaching twister. A nearby tree was uprooted and went flying through the air. Dean raced after his brother as they reached the double doors of the library. Suddenly, a giant cracking noise boomed from his right and Dean turned to see a giant branch heading straight for him. He had no time to move before the blast of impact struck him and blackness filled his vision. Dean's eyes rolled back and he crumpled lifelessly to the steps.

**Dun dun dun! Oh, the suspense! The drama! The mystery! That's all for now, folks, but if you liked- feel free to tell me. I'll try to post next week if the site feels like cooperating...**


	3. Chapter 3: Life Goes On

**Hello, everyone! Thank you so much for any reviews, favorites, etc. Even if you just _read_ the chapters it makes me happy :) Oh my gosh! I have a Warning: Dean cusses in this chapter, but it's nothing that hasn't been on the show. Without further ado...**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Audrey<span>**

**_I guess the things will never be the same_  
><em>But I must forget that she is gone<em>  
><em>Cause time goes by and life goes on.<em>**

**_It's been kinda tough these last few days_  
><em>trying to act normal and be gay<em>  
><em>It's not easy to be all alone<em>  
><em>but time goes by and life goes on<em>**

**_-Life Goes On, Johnny Cash_**

Sam couldn't even hear Audrey crying over the overwhelming noise surrounding them, which is probably why he didn't notice the giant branch that flew out from behind them and knocked out his brother.

It wasn't until he grabbed the handle to the big double doors of the extravagant library that he turned and realize Dean wasn't right behind him. "Dean?" He shouted frantically. "Dean!" His eyes widened when he saw his brother unconscious on the front steps. "Oh, God." Sam didn't know how to go about taking care of Dean and keeping Audrey safe while that tornado was looming closer and closer. Every second he took thinking about a plan, though, the twister was gaining on them.

Suddenly, he felt the ornate handle that he was still touching push towards him. Sam looked back and saw a woman inching out the door towards him. "Hand me the girl!" She yelled, holding out her arms. "It's okay." Sam looked once more between his brother and his daughter, finally handing the girl with the tear-filled eyes to the nice lady.

Crouching down, he shook Dean. "Wake _up_!" Sam shoved Dean a little, but it was no use. "Come on, dude, don't make me carry you." But the older man didn't budge, and Sam was forced to sling him carefully over his shoulder. Steadying himself with the railing, he walked slowly towards the doors and his daughter, the wind threatening to pull him to the ground any moment.

"That's it," The woman encouraged him until he reached the carpeted interior of the building. Another lady, who Sam hadn't seen before, shut the door loudly, stopping to catch her breath.

"Place him in here, dear." The first woman said, Audrey sniffling in her arms. She directed him to the innermost room of the building, and the safest, Sam guessed. The strange moans of the approaching storm surrounded the group, and Sam placed Dean on the flowery loveseat shakily just as the tornado seemed to die down right outside the entrance to the library.

Sam felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see both older women watching him with kind eyes. "What's your name, honey?" The older of the two asked.

"I-I'm Sam. This is my daughter, Audrey. And that's-"

"Dean." The lady holding Audrey answered, handing the quiet baby over to him. "I _love_ children..." She said quietly, tickling Audrey's stomach. "I could just eat you up, you're so a_dor_able!" Sam laughed uncomfortably.

"Pardon us," The elderly woman crooned. "I'm Dolores and this is my friend, Luna. We're librarians here." Dolores finished her sentence by holding out both arms dramatically, gesturing toward the baren and pasty white walls of the staff room. Luna made a sideways glance at Dean and motioned towards the door with her head.

"Why don't we get your friend some water?" Dolores hurried out after Luna, leaving the three Winchesters alone.

Sam sat on the floor, Audrey exhausted and sleeping in his arms, with his back to the couch. Sighing, he closed his eyes and rested his head on the couch.

**..ooOOoo..**

_"Hana?"_

_"No."_

_"Abbothy?"_

_"No!"_

_"I got one: Crystal Hope."_

_Sam looked up from Baby Names For Dummies and answered gravely. "I would _never_ wish a name like that on my daughter."_

_Jess smiled. "I know that. Neither would I." She stared down at the book in her lap, sighing and setting her hand on her growing stomach._

_She never thought baby names would be such a big ordeal. Ever since they'd found out the baby was going to be a girl, the couple had been pouring over every book they could find to help them name her._ _Jessica's parents weren't very helpful. Her mother wanted her granddaughter to be named after her- Matilda. And her father wanted her to be named Beatrice. Honestly, could they come up with anything normal? She had no clue what was going on in Sam's side of the family. He'd requested somewhat shyly that his brother and father weren't to be invited to the shower._

_Sam slammed his book shut with finality and pushed it away from himself, like a young child declining their steamed broccoli. "You know what?"_

_"Hm?" Jessica looked slightly amused by her husband's outburst._

_"Screw the baby names."_

_Jess laughed in surprise. "What?"_

_"You heard me. Who needs the baby names? We haven't even met the kid yet and somehow we're going to miraculously manage to find the perfect name for her?"_

_Jessica thought for a minute, playing with a curly strand of blonde hair. She was over the baby names,_ too."Yeah,_ sure." She chuckled. "Why not?"_

_Sam nodded and sat closer to his wife, putting his arm around her shoulder. Jess snuggled closer and Sam put a hand on her stomach. "Guess you'll just be our little mystery baby." He whispered softly. Jessica covered his gentle hand with her own smaller one._

_Sam smiled and leaned in for a long kiss, Jessica's protruding tummy pressing against Sam's. The books lay forgotten on the floor._

**..ooOOoo..**

"Sam! _Sam_my!" Sam jumped awake to his frantic brother's face inches away. Dean's green eyes were wide as he backed up.

"Where are we?" He spoke through gritted teeth, eyeing the room and rubbing his head gingerly. "My head's _kill_ing me."

Sam shook his head to wake himself out of his dream. "W-we're in a library. Let me see your head." He handed Audrey to Dean, and she let go of her father reluctantly. "It's not too bad." Sam informed, inspecting the large bump forming on his brother's hairline.

Dean nodded, sitting back down on the couch, the girl still calmly snuggled into his chest. "You were talking in your sleep, Sammy. You still having nightmares about Jess?" He waited expectantly for an answer but Sam said nothing.

"Sam..."

The younger hunter didn't answer. He didn't need to burden his brother with his own miseries. He wasn't a cry baby. "I'm waiting." Dean interrupted Sam's thoughts.

Sam sighed. "Look-"

"Alright, sweetums! Here we go..." Dolores stopped in the doorway, the tray trembling in her hands.

Sam stood up quickly. "Here. Let me." He took a step towards her but she held up one hand, eyeing Dean.

"You're awake." She stated softly, her voice almost inaudible. Dean nodded slowly.

"Well, would either of you boys like some tea-"

"The tornado!" Luna barged in, out of breath and holding up a radio almost as old as her. "There was only one fatality. God bless the poor woman, but that thing sure did look dangerous..." Audrey woke up and began crying again, hungry and tired, her face wrinkled and red. "We better get out of your way," Sam sighed, standing up. "Thank you. So much. Really."

Dolores smiled sweetly. "Oh, it was no problem, I assure you." Sam nodded and the two women stepped out of the way so the threesome could pass. Luna's eyes widened slightly as Dean passed, and Dolores whispered something in her ear, but neither brother noticed.

Luna nodded a quiet good-bye at Dean as he pushed open the double doors to the library. Sam took in the landscape in front of him: Debris was everywhere, as were people, milling around and inspecting the damage of their community. Sam adjusted Audrey on his hip as they descended the steps and turned back to wave at the two women, but they had already holed back up in their sanctuary of books.

"Oh my god! Poor baby!" Dean's voice shocked Sam out of his trance as he looked from a perfectly fine Audrey to his older brother. But the hunter's gaze didn't lead to any small children, including his own niece. Dean walked ahead, breezily past throngs of people towards his car parked on the opposite side of the littered park. There were tree branches all over the car, but luckily, no windows were broken. "Oh, baby..." Dean repeated, stroking the chipped exterior and clearing the debris of his car. He fished for his keys and unlocked the doors just as Sam caught up. He frowned, knowing Dean would not be in a good mood the rest of the day.

The vehicle roared to life as he turned the key in the ignition, and the comfortable, low key vibration of the powerful engine soothed both brothers a little.

Dean kept shaking his head as he carefuly maneuvered the cluttered and busy roads, biting his lip in thought.

"What's up?" Sam questioned. "_Somethin's_ been on your case ever since we left the library."

Dean glanced at his brother. "That lady."

"Dolores?"

"No, no. The other one." He added.

"Luna?"

"Yeah, Luna. She looks... I dunno, familiar." Dean didn't take his eyes off the road, his grip on the wheel viselike. Sam shrugged, trying to picture the old woman in his head again. Finally, he gave up. "Not me. Never seen her before in my life."

Dean tilted his head to his side annoyedly, not ready to let go of this so easily. "You _sure_?"

"Positive."

The rest of the ride back to the motel was spent in silence, Dean pondering his Luna-related deja vú, Sam considering the odds of the one-fatality freak tornado having to do with whatever was going on in town.

"You know what I think?" Sam stated. Dean was silent, and Sam sat quietly waiting for an answer.

"Not a psychic..." Dean finally responded, half-annoyed. _Where _had he seen Luna before?

"This thing- whatever it is- it's targeting individual people. With weather."

"Captain Obvious,"

Sam ignored his brother's remarks. "So, there's gotta be some specific creature..." He resumed staring out the window. Both jumped as an object flew into the windshield and fell to the dashboard.

"Audrey..." Sam turned to face the girl in the backseat, holding up Zeppy the dog. "No throw-" Sam stopped suddenly. Audrey was dead asleep in the backseat- and not alone.

"Hey!" He screamed, flipping back around and grabbing his gun. He pointed it to the right of Audrey and cocked it, but before he could impulsively pull the trigger, it flew out of his hands and dropped on the floor with a heavy clunk.

Dean glanced up into the rearview mirror. "Son of a bitch!" He yelled, losing his focus on the road. With a flash, the stranger was gone, but neither brother had time to stop and think. Sam panted heavily as he faced the front.

"DEAN!" He warned. Dean swerved and Sam unbuckled quick as a flash, crawling quickley towards the rear, half in the front seat still and half in the back to protect Audrey from the unavoidable tree in the road.

"Hold on, Baby." He whispered to his sleeping girl. She was just sleeping, right? "Hold o-"

As the Impala skidded and collided into the oak tree, the father's arms were shielding his daughter. Onlookers screamed as the ragged car and it's inhabitants folded into the great oak like an accordian.

**So, that's it for now... I'll post another chapter next week! I hope the chapter was okay and you liked it! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4: I'll Take Care of You

**Thank you guys for all reviews and favorites! You don't know how much they mean to me! Dean cusses again in this chapter, but really, how realistic of a Dean character can you have if he doesn't cuss? :)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Audrey<span>**

_**I know you've been hurt**_  
><em><strong>By someone else<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can tell by the way<strong>_  
><em><strong>You carry yourself<strong>_  
><em><strong>But if you'll let me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Here's what I'll do<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll take care of you<strong>_

_**-I'll Take Care of You, Van Morrison**_

The seconds after the crash were the quietest. Sam opened his eyes slowly, now laying sideways on the floor of the backseat. He was confused, and he shook his head in an attempt to think clearly. Then it all came rushing back to him.

"Audrey!" He coughed through the dustiness, sitting straight up. "Audrey..." Sam closed his eyes in utter relief when he saw his daughter squirming in her rear-facing car seat. "Audrey..." He whispered again, wiping away her tears with his hand. The last of the dizziness in his head went away as he remembered Dean. Sam's eyes widened in rememberance.

He crawled to the front of the car. "Dean!" He shook his unconscious brother hurriedly. Maybe they could get out of here without a hospital trip. Many of the onlookers were looking worriedly at the crashed vehicle, so Sam wedged open the passenger door. "I-it's okay!" He shouted out. "You can go now, we're all okay." Sam scanned the crowd and could've sworn he'd seen Luna or Dolores; he couldn't tell, because by the time he looked back, she- whoever she was- had vanished.

The mob began funneling out and Sam was bumped by Dean's elbow as he gained consciousness.

"Hey! Dean, _hey_, you okay?" Dean looked dazed, wearing a cloudy expression as he squinted at his younger brother.

"Dean?" Sam noticed the blood trickling down past Dean's scalp and took a look. He'd been knocked in the head in the same spot as before, and it'd really done a number on him.

He reached the duffle bag on the floor and found a small flashlight. Gently moving Dean's head towards his, he shined the light in his eyes. Hardly any pupil movement in the left, and none in the right. Concussion, and hopefully not hospital-worthy. Hunters, including Sam and Dean, had had a number of concussions in their line of duty. As far as Winchesters go, there were basically two things they slept off: Concussions and hangovers.

"C'mon, Dean," Sam scrambled back out and yanked open Dean's door. The entire hood of the Impala was hugging the tree, making it hard to open the two front doors.

He grabbed Dean by the arm and pulled him up. "Hold on to this," He instructed, placing a swaying Dean's hand on the car door for support.

He ducked in the backseat and unhooked Audrey's car seat, checking her for any bruises or cuts. He'd shielded her pretty well, if he might say so himself.

"What're we doing here?" Dean called from outside the car. Sam poked his head out. "There was a car crash, Dean. It's okay."

Dean nodded and furrowed his brow. "Was I in it?"

"Yes, you were in it." Sam closed the door behind him and made plans to come pick up the Impala after he got Dean and Audrey to the motel.

Dean kept running his hand through his hair as he tried to retain all the information. Sam took him by the shoulder, his other arm holding the handle to Audrey's seat.

"Where are we?" Dean asked slowly.

"California." Sam steadied his brother as he stumbled over a broken chair laying in the road. Dean seemed really confused, but maybe it would blow over.

There was absolutely no movement on the street they had turned down, and the alley was cluttered with broken bottles and trash cans. Sam targeted a beat up minivan in the corner.

"What happened?" Dean groaned, rubbing his hand over the cuts on his head.

"Car crash." Sam set Audrey's carrier on the ground beside him and took out his lock-picking kit. Within seconds, the door was open. Sam unlocked the other doors and pulled open the sliding door, attaching his daughter's car seat into the chair.

"Where are we?" Dean asked again. Sam looked at him worriedly. "California..." He answered slowly. "Now, come sit down." He pushed the confused hunter gently into the passenger seat. "And... there was a car crash?" Dean added.

Sam nodded as he slammed the door shut and sat down in the driver's side. He knelt down and began hot-wiring the car.

"Was I in it?"

"Yes!" Sam replied impatiently. If Dean wasn't hurt, he would smack him on the side of the head.

"And what happened?"

"There was a car crash."

Dean drowsily mumbled something about California as he turned in his seat. Within seconds, he was asleep. Sam looked back at Audrey, who seemed peaceful, curled up in her purple jumper, a mangy Zeppy clutched in her small hands. Honestly, how had she even gotten that thing? Audrey smiled up at him, blowing raspberries.

Sam sighed. Audrey was looking more like Jess everyday, and it was killing him.

**..ooOOoo..**

_"You are not going to work." Sam told her adamantly. "The baby's due in a week. We can't have it... slipping out... while you're away from me."_

_Jessica laughed from the rocking chair across the room. "Slipping out? You just don't want to miss it! Please, we've got a week."_

_Sam nodded absent-mindedly, looking around the room. The entire nursery had been painted a pastel green, Sam's long-standing pet peeve of classic Boy = Blue and Girl = Pink had led to him ultimately winning out when he chose heads over Jess' tails. The closet was chockful of jumpers and dresses and footie pajamas from Jessica's entire side of the family. The extended family was too polite to question the absence of Sam's family at the baby shower, but Jess wasn't._

_"Will you just tell me why-" She began for the fifth time as they were picking up the remnants that day._

_"No!" Sam looked ashamed for bursting out almost instantly. "No."_

_"But I really think they should kn-"_

_"Look, Jess. Here's the thing. My family? They're... not supportive of... well, anything I do."_

_"I know, you told me how they didn't like you going to Stanford but isn't this impor-"_

_"But they just wouldn't get it. My dad'd scream and my brother'd give me the cold shoulder for... ever."_

_"They deserve to know!"_

_"No! They don't deserve anything after abandoning me!"_

_"What about Dean? He sure seemed nice to you at the wedding. In fact, my maid of honor said he's really nice!"_

_"Dean... Can't know. I think it'd crush him. He's always hoped I would come back."_

_"You mean he wants you to leave _law_ school for a job as a me_chanic_?"_

_"No! I mean, yes! But- look. I'm pretty sure they both hate me by now! Okay?" Sam's voice cracked as he argued. "I know my dad does. If Dean knew I'd had a kid? He's always saying how it's not safe for people like us."_

_"People like us? Not safe? But-" Jessica stopped. One look at Sam's wrecked face told her to lay off. His eyes were moist, but he was trying not to show it._

_"L-listen." His tone had gone to a whisper, but it didn't hide his quivering voice. "Can we continue this conversation later?"_

_Jess nodded, pushing herself out of the chair and standing on her toes to give him a long hug. "We don't have to continue it." She whispered in his ear. Sam looked extremely grateful._

_He turned past her and hurried down the steps to their own bedroom. Jess stood awestruck in the middle of the empty nursery. She was supposed to be the emotional one._

_"Oh!" She cried out suddenly. Jess smiled. "Little kick there, Mystery Girl." Jessica's smile turned to a frown as she rubbed her stomach. Quite the mystery... God, Jess hated secrets._

**..ooOOoo..**

"Just lay down, Dean, okay? I _promise_ you'll feel better when you wake up." Sam guided Dean to the nearest bed, and took off his shoes.

Dean pulled the pillow up closer to his head and turned onto his stomach. Within seconds he was fast asleep. Sam fell onto the opposite bed, but almost instantly Audrey started crying again. Sam sat up and rubbed his eyes tiredly as he grabbed a bottle from the mini fridge.

"Here, honey." He pulled the remote closer and turned the TV on low to some kiddie show. She might be a baby, but Audrey was obsessed with those Einsteins and their rocket. Maybe it was all the music they played...

Anyway, before Sam knew it he was completely out with Audrey wrapped tightly in his muscular arms. He had this crazy dream, where all of the sudden Audrey turned into Jess and Jess turned into Mom and Sam was stuck there as they all burned on the ceiling. The worst part? He saw the whole thing through that demon's eyes. Sam jolted as he woke up, sighing in relief when he realized it had all just been a dream.

"Hey," Dean groaned from somewhere to his left. Sam sat upright and eyed his brother.

"Hey, how ya feeling?" Sam saw Audrey where Dean had placed her on the floor, Zeppy in her hands while her other toys lay forgotten across the room.

"Headache." Dean gestures towards the pain reliever on the nightstand. "And I don't remember a thing after you firing some shots into the back seat?"

"I-I thought I saw- but it couldn't've been."

"What?" Dean egged him on impatiently.

"I'm sure it was nothing." Sam muttered. "I'm just gonna focus on the case for a while. Tow truck's bringing the car to the parking lot in an hour," He added, checking the time on his watch. "I'll be at the library." Sam informed. "If anything's open after the tornado."

"Should be fine. Hear this place gets it's fair share of tornados." Dean stood in the doorway as his brother left, and Audrey waved goodbye from her uncle's side as Sam walked away.

**..ooOOoo..**

Dean was halfway through an episode of Dr. Sexy when Audrey started crying again.

"What do you want?" He asked her softly as he picked her up out of her carrier. She wouldn't be hungry- they'd just fed her. But as Dean held her up over his head to tickle her tummy he caught a whiff of something.

"Oh, _Aud_rey!" Dean set her down on the hard bed. How do you change a diaper? Dean'd never changed a diaper in his life. Okay... Undo the sides, pull it back, and-

"Son of a..." Dean turned around, suddenly nauseated by the extreme smells coming from the baby. He dug through the baby bag until his hand closed on the diaper changing necessity: wipes. And a clean diaper, of course.

The hunter returned to Audrey with the supplies and got to work, cleaning her up, putting a new diaper on her, and disposing of the toxic waste. "I don't care _how_ old you are," Dean told the girl as he set her happily back onto the ground to roll around. "When we're done with this case, you are being potty trained. And take Zeppy out of your mouth." _Crap,_ he thought. _This kid's making me soft. I'm talking like a preschool teacher._

Dean's phone started ringing and he steadied Audrey into a sitting position against some thin pillows before picking it up off the table. "Dean." He answered gruffly.

"Hey, Dean, how are you feeling?" Dean could see Sam's worried expression through the line.

"I just said the word potty." He stated disappointedly. "And my head's killing me."

Sam was quiet on the other end. "Potty... Okay, anyway. Feel free to take the medicine I left out." He suggested. Dean nodded, inspecting the bottle of painkiller.

"Oh, trust me. Painkillers are my friend. If there's one thing I like killing more than evil sons of bitches, it's pain."

"Are... you sure you're okay?" Sam asked again.

"Fine." Dean returned. "What'd you figure out?"

He could here fast typing from the other end of the line. "I think it's an Ala. I haven't gotten to do much research, but it seems to use weather and disease to kill it's victims."

Dean quickly dropped the phone to the floor and dived at Audrey, snatching the loaded gun from her grip as she went to put it in her mouth to slobber on and setting it on the desk. He picked up the cell from where he'd left it.

"Everything alright?" Sam sounded nervous.

"Oh, no, yeah, everything's fine." What Sam didn't know wouldn't hurt him. _Note to self: Baby Proof the motel room._

"Look, maybe I'll just come back now." Sam decided. He stood up and cleared the history on his laptop, just in case. "I'm on my way."

He was in the Sedan (he'd traded out the sketchy looking van), and was on his way down Pitter Road when he got the call from Dean.

"Yeah?" Sam said, driving with one hand.

"So, uh, the tow truck guys brought my baby home." Dean sounded heartbroken, but Sam figured he'd get over it. At this moment, Dean was crouched in the less damaged backseat of the car, Audrey sitting next to him.

"And?"

"And, uh." Dean sounded excited and slightly shocked. He held the long, grey hair he'd just found in the backseat up to the light. "_I know where I've seen Luna before._"

**The mystery... I know this chapter was earlier than usual, but I might post again by the end of the week. If not, next week! Happy Thanksgiving!**


	5. Chapter 5: Understanding

**Hello, everyone! Once again, thanks for any and all reviews, favorites, etc. It really means a lot to me! So, are you guys ready to find out where Luna's from?**

* * *

><p><em><em>**Audrey**

___It seems like only yesterday_  
><em>I didn't have a clue<em>  
><em>I stood alone not knowing where to turn...<em>

_Until the day you came along_  
><em>I used to just get lost...<em>

_You've got me understanding..._  
><em>You've really helped me see<em>  
><em>I'm finally understanding<em>  
><em>It means so much to me<em>

_-Understanding, Bob Seger_

"I know where I've seen Luna before."

"W- where?" Sam held the phone closer to his ear to make sure he heard right.

"The maid. At the motel. When she came in with towels and tripped over you."

Sam stopped at the light as a man and his children crossed the street. "I don't remember that."

"When Audrey fell?"

"Oh." That must've happened before he'd woken up. "Well, I'm turning into the lot now. I stopped and got food. Biggerson's- your favorite."

Dean hung up and set the phone down. He'd never tell Sam this, but when he got all of Audrey's necessities that first trip out he grabbed himself a parenting book. What was he supposed to do? He knew Sam needed his help and he was not good with kids.

**Chapter 3: Your Six-Month Old**  
><strong>By now, your baby has begun rolling around and trying to sit up on his own. He most likely has been babbling, blowing raspberries, and using means other than crying to grasp your attention. As he grows, he will begin "talking," and might even utter his first word any day now.<strong>

**He will begin exploring more and testing things by putting them in his mouth, and this would be a good time to start baby-proofing the house- putting choking hazards in high places and child-locks on door knobs.**

Dean looked at Audrey, who was staring back at him with big, chocolate brown eyes. He smiled and she giggled back, but didn't make a single babbling "word." Dean frowned. The text from that book kept ringing in his ears. _What if Audrey never talked? If she was traumatized enough where she never talked?_

Sam had scared them all when he was four. One of Dad's hunts had gotten personal when a werewolf decided to follow him home to his eight and four year olds.

Sammy had been forced to watch when the werewolf pounced straight for him and John shot it in the head. Dean cleaned the blood off of his crying little brother and the toddler didn't trust his father for a while.

Sam hadn't spoken for a month afterwards. John thought he'd been scarred for life, but Dean had finally convinced him to speak. By the time he figured out what John's true profession was years later, he'd forgotten all about the incident.

Dean could only hope the same was true with Audrey. He hoped she'd speak on time, and walk on time, and not end up like him and Sammy. As much as he loved hunting, he didn't want to put that life on his brother's baby. Never.

He heard shuffling outside. Dean tensed and reached for his gun instinctively, but it was just Sam coming in with his hands full with bags of food stamped "Biggerson's," his laptop case slung over his shoulder.

He threw the rolled paper bag at Dean and set down his stuff on the bed. "Hi, honey!" He stooped down and picked up Audrey. "How's my favorite daughter?"

Dean couldn't help but smile as Sam knelt down next to her and picked up one of her toy cars. The father played it cool but Dean could tell, because Dean could always tell: Sam was trying to be the father John Winchester never was.

**..ooOOoo..**

_The scratching of pens and pencils was the only noise in the quiet classroom that morning. This was hands down the most important test Sam would take all semester. He'd been studying for weeks on end for Professor Roman's class. She was a cranky old woman, always wearing her hair in a tight bun and a scowl on her face._

_They were twenty minutes into the two hour test when Sam's phone began to ring. As always, the Mario theme song announced that he'd gotten a text (If Dean were here he would've worn out that fact with endless jokes about Sam being a nerd). Professor Roman looked up accusingly, as did all the other students._

_Sam looked sheepishly at the "No Electronics" sign taped to the board as Roman began walking towards him. He pulled his phone out of his pocket. He has to keep it on. Jess was expecting._

_"Hand it over, Mr. Winchester." She held out one wrinkled old hand for the cell and Sam reluctantly reached out to hand it over when he saw the screen._

**_One New Message:_**  
><strong><em>From Jessica<em>**

_He pulled his hand back. "Mr. Winchester! No electronics allowed!"_

_"Yes, but-"_

_"No buts Winchester, this is an exam."_

_"You see, my wife-"_

_"Samuel Winchester!"_

_"If you'd just let me check my-"_

_"Your wife can _wait_, Winchester."_

_Sam stood up, infuriated. Roman stepped back as the young man towered over her five feet three inches. "My wife is pregnant!" He unlocked his phone right there in front of the awestruck classroom and checked the message. Just what he thought. "And in _labor_. If you'll excuse me?"_

_Professor Roman was speechless as she stepped aside to let Sam pass._

**..ooOOoo..**

"So," Sam began, slapping his notes onto the bed. "According to multiple sources you kill an Ala with a silver knife dipped in holy water. Apparently it's, like, a cousin of the demon. But I'd like to do a little more research on how they pick their targets. We need to know where Luna'll be going next- if she is the Ala- so we can catch her in the act."

Sam picked up Audrey, cradling her close. She reached her hand up drowsily and the father held his own out gently towards her. Dean nearly melted as she closed her small hand around his finger. That baby girl had him wrapped around her finger. Literally.

Dean's stomach growled and he pulled his burger hungrily out of the bag only to give it a look of disgust and disappointment. "Sammy?"

"Yeah?"

"It's _cold_." Dean held it up to his brother and a piece of cheese flopped onto the stained bedspread.

"Oh." They both stared at it half-heartedly, but neither made a move to pick it up. "Sorry. There was traffic."

The older hunter shrugged and took a bite of the cheese-less burger, swallowing painstakingly. "That's it. We're eating out."

**..ooOOoo..**

"Table for two?" The waiter asked when they entered Benny's Grub N' Stuff.

"Three," Sam corrected, and the man pointed to a table in the back as he brought around a highchair. "Thanks," Sam set Audrey in the chair and picked up the menu...

Finally, three minutes later, Dean walked in, muttered something to a blonde waitress, and searched his brother out, smirking as the waitress and her friend began giggling.

"Did you order?" He settled down in the booth opposite Sam. "Just an appetizer." Sam informed, and handed Dean a menu before taking out his laptop. "Cesar salad."

Dean rolled his eyes as Sam typed in his password. "Dude, you're not _really_doing research now?" He groaned at his brother's ultimate nerdiness as he glanced at the menu.

"No. Dean. Check this out." He turned the screen to face Dean. "All these pictures are from the scenes of the crimes." Dean pulled the screen closer. He could barely make out Luna's own blurred face in the window of the lawyer's office, behind a tree in the tornado aftermath, and amidst a throng of people as a young man is carried out of his home. "We weren't there for that one." Sam explains. "But apparently the man died of cancer- two days after a perfect check up at the doctors."

Sam stopped talking as their waiter came over. "Are you ready to order?" Brian, as the waiter's nametag said, shared the specials as he placed the salad on the table.

"Double bacon cheeseburger..." Dean began, but stopped when Audrey knocked over his silverware in a mad grab for the new food to play with. Dean picked them up and set them back on the table as the girl reached again for the knife. "No, can't have that." Sam admonished, pulling the sharp object out of her grasp. Dean mouthed an apology to Brian.

Sam saw it coming right beforehand, like waves pulling in before a tsunami. Audrey's face scrunched up red as a tomato and she opened her mouth in a gaping bellow of pure agony at losing her toy.

"Audrey!" Sam whispered. "_Shhhhh..._" Brian looked disgusted at both parent and child before muttering an "I'll... come back later..."

"_Stop_her." Dean hissed, glancing around. "People are looking at us like we're child abusers or something!" But Audrey cried on, banging her fists against the table. Her face was beat red as she screamed.

"What d'you want me to do, Dean?" Sam returned. "Give her the knife back?" Audrey wouldn't shut up, having transformed from a cry to an all out fit of rage.

"I'll take her outside. Maybe it'll calm her down." Sam picked the red-faced girl up and hurried past the horrified onlookers. The door jingles and from his seat, Dean could catch a glimpse of his brother trying to bounce Audrey back to happiness.

The customers around Dean were still muttering and shaking their heads disapprovingly when the barely distinct crying outside turned to high pitch shrieks and wails. Dean cussed under his breath and dialed Sam's number, not wanting to have to walk out in front of everyone.

"Sammy, we can hear her from inside." Dean started the minute Sam picked up. "I don't blame you at all, dude, but we've got to do something."

Sam shifted Audrey to his other side as she continued to scream. "I know," He called over the baby. "Look, I'll take her to the motel and you come over when your done."

Dean sighed. "Deal. Want the car?"

"No way she's sitting still an entire ride. We'll walk." Sam hung up and began in the general direction of their room, and Dean was relieved as the sound of the bawling child slowly drifted away.

When Brian finally gathered the courage to come try taking orders again, he seemed surprised to find only one of the three ready. "Are... they..."

"Nope just me." Brian nodded, and Dean re-ordered his burger and a side of cheese fries. After a minute or two of drumming his hands on the table in utter boredom, he grabbed Sam's laptop and turned it towards him.

Wouldn't hurt to try researching, he told himself. Shrugging, Dean typed in Ala and clicked on the first link, scrolling slowly through the well cited, knowledgable information.

"Oh my _god_..." Dean mumbled, almost dropping his drink. He read the information again to make sure he'd heard right:

**One of the Ala's trademark strengths is the ability to harm individual's whose DNA has been collected. She can then attack him or her discreetly from far away, usually with weather, disease, or other natural causes of death.**

Memories flashed through Dean's head. Walking out of the bathroom to see Luna standing over his brother, falling onto him awkwardly before running out.

Sam explaining how helpful Luna and Dolores were when Dean was unconscious in the tornado by holding Audrey for him.

_Luna_. Sitting beside Audrey in the backseat, right before the car crash.

_Luna._Who undoubtedly had the ability and necessities to hurt his brother or his niece whenever she felt it was necessary. Whenever she felt in danger. Like the other day when Sam shot at her with his gun.

Dean was dialing Sam's number before he was even out of the booth.

Sam didn't answer. By the seventh ring Dean's heart was beating rapidly.

He shakily dialed the number again and this time his brother answered. "Dean?" Sam answered finally.

"Sam! Are you guys okay?" Dean flew into his car and turned the key.

"Of course. We're playing on the floor together. Wait. Why wouldn't-" Sam cut off suddenly and he heard the phone drop to the ground, close enough for Dean to hear Sam's heavy breathing on the other end.

"Sam? _Sam_!" Dean shouted into the phone, when he heard someone else handling Sam's cell on the other end of the line.

It began with sniffling, and proceeded to soft crying. "Audrey?" Dean said.

And he needn't worry any longer about Audrey's lack of speech, because she spoke right then; Dean heard it. He could practically see her shaking Sam through the phone.

"Dada!" She whimpered. "Da..."

Dean sped up as he heard a set of footsteps. The last thing he caught before the call was abruptly ended was Audrey's voice- calling for her father.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun. Dun... I hope you liked the chapter! If you did, feel free to review! Even constructive criticism- it's really helpful. See you guys next week and I hope you liked the mid-season finale the other night!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Beautiful

**Hi, everybody! I think this chapter is actually a little bit longer than the others, so yay! Hope this chapter can help you with your Hellatus shock. Just three more Fridays, guys.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Audrey<span>  
><strong>

_Lately I've been hard to reach_  
><em>I've been too long on my own<em>  
><em>Everybody has their private world<em>  
><em>Where they can be alone<em>

_Are you calling me?_  
><em>Are you trying to get through?<em>  
><em>Are you reaching out for me?<em>  
><em>I'm reaching out for you<em>

_-Eminem, Beautiful_

Dean ran red lights and pulled into the parking lot, tires squealing. He unsheathed his silver knife, reached into the duffel and dipped it in holy water thoroughly. Dean wished he had his full supplies from the Impala, but the keys were inside the room. He couldn't help but hope Luna had decided to come here herself, not attack from far away like she could. She'd have to make an appearance if she wanted Dean dead, too.

Knife dripping a path, Dean crossed the lot to their room. The door was slightly ajar and he pushed it open slowly.

The room was empty.

"Sam?" He whispered, but the silent darkness was all that answered. "Audrey?"

The two beds were the same as they left them, sheets rumpled carelessly and messy, but Dean heard something sandwiched between a bed and the wall.

He peered over slowly and saw Audrey, pacifier in her mouth, hooked into her seat. She was fast asleep. Laying next to her was Sam. His hands were tied together roughly with rope, his wrists red and chaffed.

He got to work, pulling out his Swiss army knife and cutting his unconscious brother loose. His little brother's eyes fluttered open as he pulled the gag out of his mouth.

Sam only had about two seconds to register what was happening before crying out in a dried, raspy voice, "Dean! Behind you!"

Dean turned to see a red-eyed Luna standing furiously in the doorway. "_You_!"

With a flick of her wrist, Dean was flung against the headboard of the nearest bed, where he crumpled to the ground.

But Sam was free now, and he stood up shakily, eyeing the wet knife lying a foot from his brother. He dived at the blade and clasped it in his hand, holding it ready to stab.

"I knew it was you." He growled at Luna. "'So cute I could eat you up?' I forgot how you Ala enjoy babies a la mode."

Luna smirked, distracted by the conversation, and Sam took the moment of opportunity. He lunged at the old woman, but she gripped his wrist and twisted it back, the tip of the blade inches from her heart.

Sam swung his free hand up and hit her square in the jaw. Dropping her hand in surprise, Luna retaliated with a strong kick to the chest, sending Sam and his knife flying across the room. She sneered as she walked towards the hunter, now panting on the ground. The knife sat limply in his outstretched hand and Sam acted in one final, desperate action.

Gripping the knife tightly, he aimed at the approaching woman and threw it with all his might.

For a moment, Luna stood in shock, her eyes wide in surprise as she stared down at the knife lodged in her chest. Then she fell to the floor, a trickle of blood running down the corner of her mouth as Audrey bawled in the background.

**..ooOOoo..**

"To Audrey's first case!" Dean held up his beer bottle and knocked it against Audrey's milk cup.

Sam chuckled as he packed the rest of his clothes and toiletries. Audrey was talking a little more now. Sam was still 'Da-da,' but Dean had been promoted from 'Fee' to 'Dee.' She'd even managed to call a few waitresses 'Mama,' which often left Sam depressed for the rest of the day. Especially that pretty blonde. Dean understood how Sam could be upset by that. Sharlene _had_ looked a lot like Jess, and Dean _had_ gotten her number. But, being the Awesome Big Brother he was, he'd thrown it away... into his jacket pocket.

It had been two days since the brothers had dumped Luna's lifeless body into the ocean, and both were itching to leave the city. They had checked and it seemed Dolores had known nothing about Luna's secret life, so she'd gotten off the hook this time. In fact, she had seemed quite surprised when Dean crashed through the door into a room full of children she'd been reading to with a knife in his hand.

Sam had never been so grateful of Dean doing real research than when he learned how Dean had known to call.

"She could've killed us whenever she wanted?" Sam asked incredulously. Dean nodded. "You or Audrey. She never managed to touch me, though." He added with a proud grin.

Sam looked grimly at Audrey, who was smiling at the TV.

"Hey, don't worry about it," Dean said when he saw Sam's worried look. "She's gone."

Sam just looked back at his daughter again. "I don't _want_ this life for her, Dean. She's not even one and she almost _died_! It's not right for her. Jess wouldn't want this."

"Dee!" Audrey reached her arms up and Dean scooped her up instantly, partially grateful that the girl's outburst had interrupted the way-too-emotional-for-Dean conversation.

"Hey, Aud. What's up?" Dean said casually, hoisting her up to his height. Audrey just giggled and yawned.

"I believe it's time for someone's nap." Dean focused on tucking his niece into the mini crib they'd finally bought. He was actually getting pretty good at this baby stuff. He and Sam took turns keeping her fed and changed and happy. Dean just worried that his brother was right about a third generation hunter.

Sam was pacing back and forth, sniffling as he fought back his oncoming cold.

"Now that this is all over, I figured it's time we began thinking about finding a place to chill until, you know, Audrey's a little older." Dean suggested cooly and Sam lit up at the fact that his brother agreed.

Dean's eyes followed him as he paced past the doorway of the second room. "That's a- _sniff_- good idea." Sam agreed. Suddenly, the younger hunter stooped in the doorway and coughed. The one _a-hem_ of Sam clearing his throat became an all out coughing fit as he gasped for air, clutching the wall for support.

"Hey, hey!" Dean was at his side instantly, a half empty (Dean had always been a pessimist) beer bottle forcing it's way from the older brother's hand to the younger one's. Sam brought the bottle to his lips and gulped, the soothing feel of liquid mixed with the sting of the alcohol stifling the heavy, racking coughs.

"Thanks, Dean. There must've been something in my throat." Dean nodded curtly, his heart still pounding as he made sure Sam was okay and retook his spot on the bed. Sam resumed his pacing.

"Anyway, _sniff_-" Sam passed the doorway again. "I was just- _OH_!" Dean looked up but Sam was out of sight. He heard a thump and a groan, and within seconds he was through the opening.

His little brother was lying on the ground, clutching his stomach. Dean put his hand on Sam's shoulder, the fright in his eyes noticeable despite his best efforts to keep it hidden.

Sam looked up. He was shivering and clammy, the pain evident in his facial features. "S-Sammy? What's hurting?"

"M' head. My st-stom..."

Dean's hand was shaking as he helped Sam to his feet. "Okay..." Suddenly, Sam hunched forward, stumbling a few steps towards the bathroom before emptying his stomach's contents all over the floor.

Dean kept his hand supportively on his brother's back. "You okay?" He mumbled softly. Sam nodded. "Bed..." He whispered, teeth gritted. Dean helped him shuffle to the mattress, watching the suddenly sickly man turn into a boy as he snuggled deep under the covers, restlessly turning on his side and keeping one arm wrapped firmly around his aching chest. His breathing was ragged and irregular, as if every breath was a challenge.

Dean sighed and shakily dialed Dad's number, cussing when he got the out of service message. "_Dam_mit, Dad. Get off the stupid hunt already..." Dean left a message anyway, almost whispering into the speaker at the tone, well aware of Sam's migraine.

"Hey, Dad, it's Dean. Listen, if you get this... It's Sam. He's- well, I don't know. He's in p-pain but I thought you should know that- that- it's pretty serious." Dean's voice cracked and he cleared his throat before continuing. "And I don't care what the hell happened between you two, but... he's still your son and- and- he- I- need-"

**Beep.**

Dean slammed his phone shut and returned to his brother. Sam was sweating and shivering and a quick touch to his forehead left Dean's hand burning hot.

Sam's eyes were squeezed shut in pain. Everything seemed so distant. "What's wrong? Sam?" He heard.

"Sammy? Tell me what's hurting!"

"Sam! Open your eyes!"

The voice was panicked and nervous, but Sam wanted to retreat; away from the pain and worry. To happier times...

**..ooOOoo..**

_"I'm here! I'm here!" Sam burst through the doors of room 316. He knelt down beside his hospitalized wife. "How is it?" He asked._

_"Good." Jess replied. "Great." She smiled at him, a promise that it's okay to look excited. Sam grinned._

_A nurse bustled in and Jess gave her a polite smile. Sam reached out his hand and she clasped it with all her strength. This was the moment they'd been waiting for._

_"Sam?" Jess said. The room was uncomfortably quiet given the circumstances. "No one's here." Her voice quivered. "My parents are on a trip and- and yours don't even know you're almost a father!"_

_"Jess- don't do this, honey, not now."_

_"But- Sam! Wake up!"_

_"What?" Sam was confused._

_Jess leaned closer. _"Sammy, wake up! Sam! Sam!"

"Sammy!"

Oh. It was just Dean. But he sounded worried. Sam lifted his eyelids laboriously, and stared up at his brother. Dean had one hand held up to his ear, the other gently on Sam's shoulder.

"Bobby. How do you summon an Ala?"

Sam listened to the conversation echo in his head.

"Well, the holy water didn't work. And Sam's sick. I need to get it back here as soon as possible. There's gotta be something!"

Sam reached up and squeezed Dean's wrist to get his attention. Dean instantly focused on him.

"Call you back, Bobby."

"D'n." Sam whispered. "Sure it's holy wat'r you used?"

"C-course I'm sure." Dean sounded doubtful, though. Regretfully doubtful. "I'm so _stupid!_" He chided.

Sam smiled knowingly. "F'nd some real holy wat'r." He closed his clammy hand in Dean's and his eyes drifted shut...

**..ooOOoo..**

_"Sam?" Jess was breathing heavily. They were six hours into this and nothing. "It's quiet."_

_"I know, I know." Sam bowed his head. "But I can't tell them everyth-"_

_"No. Just, turn on the radio?" She glanced at the nightstand alarm clock. Sam reached over and turned a few knobs until he found a good station. A Shaun Cassidy marathon filled the empty silence of the room._

_Jess smiles, but this time it turns into a grimace. Sam squeezes her hand tighter and the nurse moved in closer, because now was their chance._

_Jess' shouts made Sam's heart throb, to take her place. But every push brought his daughter closer..._

_Grueling hours later, Sam finally sat back down, half as exhausted as his wife. It was with sweat beads dotting her brows that a weary Jessica held out her arms to the baby girl._

_"Sam?" He instantly moved closed, beaming more than he ever thought possible. For the first time in hours it was quiet enough to hear the music again._

Silent, she wakes up and ponders the day  
>Takin' her time, feeling her way<br>Everything is okay in her world

_"We promised we'd wait until now to decide on a name..."_

My life - of which she is so much a part  
>Has found a new moment, found a new start<br>And deep in my heart I know

_Sam beamed at his newborn daughter as a bright light flashed. He looked up to see the nurse with a disposable camera. "_Some_one had to capture the moment." She whispered happily. "I'll... leave you alone- but just for a minute."_

_"Names?" Jess muttered._

_"Well," Sam begin. "She's beautiful... She'll be amazingly smart, witty, funny... Her name should be..."_

That it's Audrey  
>Lighting my life with her smile<br>Looking through the eyes of a chiild  
>And turning my days into nights<p>

_"Audrey." Jessica breathed._

_Sam looked up at her. "Audrey." He repeated. "Perfect."_

_He leaned in for a kiss and Jessica passed the baby girl to her father. She was so tiny and he couldn't help but wonder- what would Dean say?_

If not for Audrey  
>There would be nothing to share<br>There would be no reason to care  
>God only knows where I'd be...<p>

**..ooOOoo..**

Sam breathed slowly, every breath painful as he sucked it down his lungs. He didn't know where this sickness had come from, but honestly, he couldn't think about that right now. His brain was fuzzy, his head heavy, and his migraine was so intense he felt his skull was about to split in half.

Dean brought over a glass of water and the strongest medicine they had and helped Sam into a sitting position to swallow.

"There you go, Sammy, just drink up..." Sam was still shivering and Deean took his temperature quickly. 102 and rising. Dean sat next to him and talked to him for a little bit, but Sam didn't retain much of it. He kept drifting in and out of consciousness. It could've been hours or days, Sam didn't know until he looked at the clock once and saw it had only been thirty minutes.

"D'n." He whispered.

"What do you need?" Dean answered quickly.

"Don' worry 'bout me. Kill Luna."

Dean laughed sadly. "Don't worry about you? Sam, I could never not worry about you. Bobby's on his way down and maybe then we get something figured out, but until then you're my number one priority. Hell, you're always my number one priority."

Sam smiled slowly and he sniffed. Reaching out a weak arm for a tissue, he blew his nose.

"D'n?"

"Yeah?"

"My nose is bleeding." As Sam held up the proof the drops began coming stronger.

Dean's worry was interrupted by a stern knock at the door. "Hear, Sam, hold this." He handed some clean tissues to his brother as he stood up to answer the door.

"Thank God you made it, Bobby."

"'Course I made it, son. How's he doing?"

Dean glanced over at Sam, staring droopy-eyed into space and holding a hand to his nose.

"Not good, Bobby. He's burning up and he's thrown up so much he's just dry heaving. And now his nose is bleeding." Dean looked exhausted and Bobby followed him to Sam's bed.

"Bobby?"

"Hey, idgit." Bobby replied. He turned to face Dean. "Why don't you sleep? I'll watch Sam. Then we can think about finding this Ala. But you need rest first."

Dean pursed his lips. "I don't think so. I need to find this thing and kill it before it thinks to hurt Audrey, too." The bleeding must have stopped because when Dean looked at him again, Sam had left the tissues on the nightstand and had fallen asleep.

Sam turned on his side and pulled the covers up to his neck. Suddenly, his head jerked back and his back arched.

"Sam!" Dean cried. Sam seized again, moving uncontrollably. His limbs were flailing and Dean moved to help him.

"Dean. Stay back. You just have to let it run it's course." Bobby moved all the pillows and blankets as Sam continued to spaz awkwardly. One of his arms hit the lamp, it crashed to the floor and the motel room lost it's only light source as the hunters were plunged into darkness. Audrey began crying, her small hands wrapped around the bars of the crib.

As his vision adapted, Bobby glanced at Dean, sitting straight up on the edge of the second bed obediently. His eyes glistened, threatening to produce tears and succeeding. Dean tried to wipe them away before Bobby saw, but it was no use. The older man frowned sympathetically at the heartbroken hunter before turning his attention back to Sam.

The sound of the bed knocking against the wall with each seizing movement would haunt Dean for years to come.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG, guys. The Ala, Luna, isn't dead, so she's wreaking havoc on the Winchesters from far away this time around. Smart move on her part. <strong>

**By the way, that song in the flashback was Audrey by Shaun Cassidy, just in case you were wondering. :) I hope this chapter was suitable, and if you think so, please review. You have no idea how encouraging and happy it is to hear from you. Seriously. I squeal. :) Until next week, bye! **


	7. Chapter 7: Change

**OMG, you guys. This is it. The final chapter of the short little story of Audrey Winchester. I must say, although this story wasn't my personal favorite, I loved writing Sam with a daughter. Thanks to everyone who so much as read this story, you really mean a lot to me! :) Without further ado...**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Audrey<span>**

**_So we've been outnumbered, raided and now cornered_  
><em>It's hard to fight when the fight ain't fair<em>  
><em>We're getting stronger now from things they never found<em>  
><em>They might be bigger but we're faster and never scared<em>**

**_But here's something in your eyes says we can beat this_**

**_'Cause these things will change, can you feel it now?_  
><em>These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down<em>  
><em>It's a revolution, the time will come for us to finally win<em>  
><em>-Change, Taylor Swift<em>**

"Bobby... Make it stop..." Dean whispered childishly. The tears were falling freely down his face as he watched his brother- back arching and body twitching.

"Dean, we _have_ to let it stop on it's own. I'm sure it's almost over." Like clockwork, Sam's body became limp and Dean rushed over to kneel beside him. Sam's eyes were closed, his mouth slightly open as he breathed raggedly.

"Sammy," Dean brushed Sam's bangs away from his closed eyelids. "Don't worry. I'll figure this out."

**..ooOOoo..**

The cry was barely noticeable at first, as Dean and Bobby had come to ignore all sounds outside of Sam or their research. "I'll get it." Bobby slammed his book closed and stood up. "Coming, shorty." He called as he pulled Audrey out of her crib.

"_Da_..."

"I know. But let's get you changed."

Dean tuned out everything but the screen in front of him as he scoured the internet, save anxious glances at his unconscious brother. If he didn't find anything to summon Luna by morning, he didn't know what he'd do. Hospitalize Sam? Risky, but possible. Hopefully not necessary. He decided to put his faith in Bobby's supply of suspicious items.

He spoke up. "Bobby. How easy's it to find the heart of a raccoon buried on Friday the 13th, aged ten years?"

"Wih that sort of description, like finding a needle in a stack of fake needles, but anything for Sam."

Dean smiled. For the first time things were looking up.

"Mmm... D'n..." Dean shot up and looked around. Sam's eyes were partially open and he moved his hand lethargically to wrap around his abdomen.

"Sam!" Dean practically ran over, checking Sam's temperature and other vitals. "101. Good job, kid, you're fighting it like a Winchester."

Sam smiled feebly. "Audrey?" He asked, but Dean shook his head. "Sorry, dude. We do _not_ want her getting sick."

"But what about you?"

"What a_bout_ me?" Dean retorted.

"You could get sick, too."

Dean paused. "Yeah, well I'm not sure that's the kind of contagious I'm worried about. We know Luna's after you two, but don't worry. We found a summoning ritual."

"Really?" Sam sounded relieved, but not for himself. "Audrey'll be safe."

Dean nodded. "That's the goal."

"Uh, Dean?" Bobby called from the other room. "Audrey needs a change."

"Spare diapers next to the bed." Dean answered, not looking up from Sam.

"I don't know how to change diapers!" Bobby argued. Dean sighed and stood up.

"You okay, Sammy?"

Sam nodded. When Dean came back he'd ask for something. He felt achy all over and despite the shivers, he was burning up. Not to mention the headache. But Sam was oblivious to what had happened early. Dean wasn't going to mention the seizure to him, though. For one, he didn't think he could even explain it himself, and two, he didn't want to worry Sam about anything. They were going to fix this.

Dean changed Audrey's diaper slowly, teaching the process to childless Bobby so he didn't have to be the only one to change her from now on.

Bobby was nodding to everything, trying to take in all the steps. "Sorry about this, Bobby." Dean apologized when Bobby raised his eyebrows about the complexity and gave a sigh.

"No, Dean. I... never_ want_ed a kid, you know. But, uh," Audrey beamed up, clean and happy. "This one's changing my mind." There was a pause as each man stood contemplating the other's perspective, but it passed quickly.

"I'll go find that raccoon heart, okay?" Bobby smiled stiffly as Dean walked out.

Dean made his way to the computer quietly when he noticed Sam was asleep, but stopped when he saw his little brother's eyes slide open. "Dean? Painkiller?" The medicine was siphoned out and into his hand, as was a glass of water and a straw to swallow.

"Better?" Dean asked. Sam avoided the question.

"Uh, Dean?" Bobby called from the other room. "Audrey's burning up!" Sam sat straight, instigating an immediate coughing fit.

"Calm down." Dean kept his hand protectively on his brother's back. "I-I'm sure it's fine..." Dean forced Sam back down adamantly. "I'm sure she's fine..." He repeated, his voice barely audible.

**..ooOOoo..**

"Bobby. Find that heart." Sam heard from the other room. He could hear the sounds of unwrapped packages and rustling as Dean figured out just how serious Sam's daughter's sickness was and how to medicate her. Audrey was crying louder as she dealt with the hot uncomfortableness and by the time Dean came back into the room, Sam was clutching the sheets, white-knuckled and teeth clenched.

"Dean. _Please_." He croaked. Dean softened and complied, gently handing the girl to her father. Sam laid back in the pillows, holding her close. The instant Audrey made contact with Sam, the crying lessened.

Bobby was outside making a call and Dean was at the computer, so Sam didn't hesitate when Jessica's eyes looked up from Audrey. "So much like your mother." He whispered.

Tearing up, he rocked her back and forth, but he held her away when he felt the beginnings of a cough in the bottom of his throat. The first cough escaped loudly and Audrey's noise level increased.

"Dean-" Sam managed, and the layers of pain showed on his face as he used his newly freed hands to press against the stabbing pain in his chest. Gauntly pale, Sam closed his eyes and allowed a single tear to escape, marking a track down his cheek.

**..ooOOoo..**

"You're not gonna believe your luck!" Bobby began, closing the paint-chipped door behind him. "My buddy, Rufus, actually has one. He was planning to use it on an Otapi later this week but he said if I was willing to drive up I could have it."

Dean managed a twitch on the corner of his mouth. "What about the other things?"

Bobby glance over the list Dean had given him. "Shouldn't be too hard." He finally answered. "I'll head out as soon as possible. Go to my place, grab what we need, and get the heart from Rufus. Hopefully I'll be back by tomorrow night."

Dean sighed in relief. "Thank you, Bobby." Bobby squeezed Dean's shoulder. "Don't worry about it."

**..ooOOoo..**

It wasn't until around noon the next day that both Audrey and Sam began getting worse.

Audrey was screaming and crying, tears streaming down her face. Her sweat, mixed with spit and tears, glistened as she called for a soothing treatment to the illness. Dean did the best he could, and Bobby had informed him that he had made it to Rufus and was continuing on to his place, so Dean could only hope it was enough to help his family.

But the crying broke him into pieces.

Sam on the other hand, was past making noise. Instead he stare at the popcorn roof with bloodshot eyes, breathing slowly as he dealt with the excruciating pain.

"Sam?" Dean whispered at one point, noticing the pale pallor of his skin, the sweaty hair stuck to his shivering head.

"Jessica?" He replied, his breathing increasing rapidly.

"N-no." Dean answered. "It's Dean." It appears confusion was a part of Sam's sickness.

"Hurry up, Bobby." Dean muttered as Sam blinked at him in confusion. "We need you."

"Jessica!" Sam called more frantically. "_Jess!_"

**..ooOOoo..**

When Bobby called to announce that he was on his way back, Dean began unpacking his supplies. Among them was a real tub of holy water, his silver knife, and matches.

Dean started shakily with the symbol, drawn on the cheap, gray carpet in the shape of a triangle.

He readied bowls for the ingredients and one larger one for the middle of the triangle. It would hold the raccoon heart. When everything was in place, Dean checked on Audrey, again. He took a cold washcloth and wiped her forehead, a moment of release from the heat of her body.

Sam had actually managed to fall asleep, but it seemed to be an uncomfortable one, including a good amount of tossing and turning. If Dean thought Audrey was hot, he hadn't been prepared for the heat emanating off of Sam. Just being near him was enough to send sweat beads down his neck.

"Just a matter of time, Sammy." He mumbled. "But I'll take care of you. You'd do the same for me, right?" He sighed as Sam turned again. "You make a great father... Audrey couldn't ask for better." The second Dean finished, loud, slow, and sarcastic claps filled the room.

"Bravo!" Luna screeched. "Bravo! Have you ever thought of going into acting?"

"Luna!" Dean hissed, eyeing the knife and the holy water sitting on the summoning symbol. Luna followed his gaze.

"Aw... Did you spend a long time working on that?" She walked over and kicked the metal pots, causing Audrey to start bawling and Sam to wake up with a start. "Did you ever think of just saying 'please?'"

Dean glanced around, and the closest potentially dangerous thing to him was a lamp. Quickly, he yanked the cord out and threw it straight at Luna, hitting her in the chest and knocking her back. Dean flew forward and grabbed the knife and holy water. He didn't even try to open the tupaware container, but simply stabbed the knife through the lid until it was wet.

Sam felt helpless as he lie in bed. He couldn't stand up if he tried, but he didn't want Dean to face Luna alone. "D'n!" He called, catching both of their attention. "Lemme help..." His confusion was turning out to be quite dangerous.

Luna grinned maliciously. "Almost forgot about your friends." She said to Dean. "They seem a little sick... Oh wait! I did that!" Luna cackled as she bragged. "The kid, Audrey I think it is, recieved a nice dose of Scarlet fever. And for Sam, I started with a small sample of the Ebola virus- you've probably never heard of it- and turned it into a pretty hospital-worthy case. In fact, let's move this along a little, shall we?"

"No!" Dean protested as Luna muttered something, pressing her hands to her throat. She opened her eyes smiling and at first, nothing happened. Then Sam's eyes bulged as he choked on a layer of sticky blood in his throat. He panted and stared at Luna, hands tightening around his stomach as he doubled over.

"Sam!" Dean cried. He made a move to go help his hemorrhaging brother, but Luna raised her hand to hold him back.

Sam sputtered more blood onto the bedspread, but he didn't start crying through the intense pain- until he looked over and saw Audrey experiencing the same sickness. Audrey was young, so young, and they all knew this was just about as far as she could go.

"N-n-no!" Sam whimpered. "P-p-_please_..." Luna rolled her eyes. With a snap of her fingers, Sam's eyes rolled back and he fell down upon his own blood.

Dean wanted to scream, to cry, to check on his Sammy, but for the moment he'd have to settle for revenge. Dean crept up behind Luna while she was distracted, gripping the knife hilt so tight that his entire hand shook.

He shoved it deep into her back, shifting it and twisting it in deranged and vengeful actions, lengthening her pain and suffering until he watched the light leave her eyes. Face stone cold, he stuffed her in a trash bag and dragged her around the back to the lot where the garbage pick-up was. Her limbs flopped limply as the hunter dumped her out onto the asphalt and struck a match.

Dean's heart stopped for just a moment as her eyes flicked open again, as deep red and bloodthirsty as ever. The edge of the flame tickled his thumb and he dropped the match on her surprised face anyway, relishing in her strangled cries and the fact that the last thing she would ever see was his furious look of triumph.

He didn't have time to think about why the holy water didn't work, but later he would look back and assure himself that the way to kill an Ala is to burn it, a technique he would even use a few times later in life.

And Dean watched her burn, realizing how unsure of Audrey's fate he was. "This is for my neice," He spat as he kicked the ashes into the wind.

**..ooOOoo..**

"Sam, Audrey!" Dean checked if Sam was breathing before turning to Audrey. "Oh, baby, come on..." He picked her up softly and wiped a miniature stain of blood from the corner of her mouth.

Dean's eyes were pricking with tears as he held her close, fearing it was too late. He held her broken body in his arms and cried, sobbed, really if he'd ever admit something like that to anyone.

She was so pale, and a look to the right informed that Sam was just as close to... Dean didn't want to say it. If father and daughter went out like this it couldn't be more tragic. Dean would never be the same.

"Sammy..." Sam was hardly breathing, his skin cold and bruised. It was painful to see him like this, and Dean couldn't help but silently cry all over again. Both of their hearts beat feebly, so feebly Dean hadn't noticed it at all at first.

"Don't do this! Don't leave me alone. Without you." Dean whispered.

It was like a miracle. As Dean watched, the bruises on Sam's face began fading, his breathing became more normal, and his skin becoming less pale as his cheeks gained a healthy rose color.

Speechless in happiness, he turned to Audrey, now not laying dying in his arms, but rather simply sleeping peacefully.

Dean could only think of one reasonable answer: All of the non-dead victims of Luna were better, returned to normal by her death. But with this came the realization that in a few more minutes, Audrey and Sam could have joined the ranks of the less fortunate, dead victims. It made him shudder.

Audrey slowly woke up, her small arms waving around as the sleepiness was replaced by the want of attention.

Her eyes widened when Dean began speaking. "Fe!" She squealed. _Oh great, so we're back to that again._

"In a minute, Hon." He said sweetly, setting her on the ground by her toys. Taking a deep breath, he returned his attention to Sam.

His temperature was normal, and Dean was thoroughly checking for breaks or injuries when Sam came to. "Dean? Wh-what're you doing?"

Dean couldn't help but smile at the casual way Sam questioned him. He surprised his brother by pulling him into a hug.

"Uh, Dean? You're suffocating me." Dean pulled away at the sound of Sam's muffled voice.

"Y-you've got something right-" He pointed jokingly to a small spot of blood on Sam's cheek, completely ignoring mention of the entire bloodstain on his front and back. Sam wiped it off but went into the bathroom to shower while Dean played with Audrey. He'd called Bobby to let him know they wouldn't need the heart after all- Luna had come on her own accord- to which he'd received some explicit cussing and 'idgit' name calling.

The room was fairly silent when Audrey burst out, "Bitch!" Dean's jaw dropped and Sam leaned his head out of the bathroom door as the shower steam escaped into the room.

"Dean, if you don't mind your language around her I'm gonna kick your a-"

"My what?"

Sam blushed. "Your behind."

Dean just laughed, grateful to have his Sam back. Old Sam. Happy Sam. Even if he had to give up his own ways for Audrey's good, he was thankful for those two.

Dean ended up finding a small home for the three of them in a slightly secluded but near the town spot just a forty-five minute drive from Bobby's place.

This was the place Audrey would grow up. Learn to walk, learn to talk, and use the bathroom by herself. Where she would learn how to protect herself from demons, boys, and alcohol. Most importantly, where she would live life normally.

She would know what her father, uncle, and grandfather do for a living, but she would go to school, join the art club, get the lead in a play, and become prom queen. So what if she didn't have the typical family and so what if Sam still had a few nightmares, but getting better takes time.

"Why are you so happy?" Sam'd asked over dinner the night of Luna's death. "We've been near-dead before."

"But not this close." Dean pointed out. "You don't really know what you have until you think it's gone."

Sam nodded deep in thought, but Audrey had looked up at her father with a huge smile on her face. Sam could see her years from now perfecting this face. All two-year-olds did, and got everything they wanted from their grandparents, and no matter how long John went on about how he wouldn't be that kind of grandfather, it would happen.

In fact, Sam had just spoken to him the other day. They'd patched things up, John especially sorry for missing the wedding when he learned of Jess' death.

"What's her name?" John had asked, intrigued.

"It's Audrey." Sam answered. "Audrey Winchester."

"Audrey... How'd you choose that name?"

Sam smiled as he began. It was kind of a long story. "Have you ever heard of Shaun Cassidy?"

**The End.**

* * *

><p><strong>So Sam and Audrey are alive and living together. Along with Dean, of course. I must say, I'm kind of disappointed that this story is over, but also excited. There's been a Wee!chester idea floating around my head for a while that I promised myself I'd hold back on until this one was over. <strong>

**For all of those who care, I always imagined a grown up Audrey with Sam's College Thinking, as Dean would call it, and Dean sense of humor and love of hunting. Let's face it: Audrey's normal life probably would've only lasted until she was old enough to shoot. She would be eager to hunt like her family. **

**Thanks so much to everyone who was a part of this story. I really enjoyed writing it!**

**Until the Wee!chesters, thanks for reading!**


End file.
